


Rimouski

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Viharvertek [14]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Soul Bond
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: Tekintve, hogy az aznap este Sid ötlete volt, próbált részletekbe menően alapos lenni. Előbányászta egy szekrény hátuljában lévő dobozból a régi Rimouski Oceanic kardigánját, Genónak pedig rendelt egy újat. Még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy a tinédzser életérzés lehető legpontosabb felidézése kedvéért vesz egy Axe dezodort, de ezt végül maga is túlzásnak találta.





	Rimouski

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rimouski](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954534) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 

> Végre elértünk ehhez a részhez. Imádom az egész sorozatot, különben nem fordítanám, de ez a rész az abszolút kedvencem. Mindegy, hányszor olvasom újra, mindig meghatódok tőle. Remélem, hogy nektek is tetszeni fog!  
Az Életképek "Aljosa" című darabja előtt játszódik.  
Arita Real-nek továbbra is köszönet a bétázásért!

Sid Geno mögött állt, miközben Geno a kártyával kinyitotta a hotelszoba ajtaját, majd követte a helyiségbe. A hotel tiszta volt, de egyszerű; tipikusan olyan hely, ahol a junior csapatok szállásolták el a játékosaikat a bajnokság alatt. Tekintve, hogy az aznap este Sid ötlete volt, próbált részletekbe menően alapos lenni. Előbányászta egy szekrény hátuljában lévő dobozból a régi Rimouski Oceanic kardigánját, Genónak pedig rendelt egy újat. Még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy a tinédzser életérzés lehető legpontosabb felidézése kedvéért vesz egy Axe dezodort, de ezt végül maga is túlzásnak találta. 

Geno ledobta a válláról a sporttáskáját, és az egyik ágyra vetette magát. Sid jóval megfontoltabban követte; a másik ágyhoz sétált, óvatosan leült a szélére, a tenyerét pedig a combjára tette. Egy szerencsétlenül sikerült esésnél meghúzta egy kicsit a reggeli edzés közben, és az izmai az óta tompán sajogtak – nem annyira, hogy felborítsa a terveiket, de eléggé, hogy óvatosságra intse. Őszintén remélte, hogy ez nem valami rossz előjel. 

Amikor Geno észrevette, hogy a fájó lábát nyomkodja, felült az ágyán, és komoran Sidre meredt.

– Azt mondtad, nem rossz.

– Nem is! – tiltakozott Sid. – Csak egy kicsit meghúztam.

Ezt persze Geno is tudta – ha a sérülés igazán komoly lett volna, a kötelék azonnal átközvetíti, és most ő is érezné – de ma este más emberek voltak. Még mindig Sidney Crosby és Jevgenyij Malkin, még mindig jégkorongozók és csapattársak, de nem ugyanaz a Sidney Crosby és Jevgenyij Malkin, akik egyébként.

– Mindig ezt mondod – Geno tekintetében nyílt kétkedés villant –, de már nem hiszem el. Ha jobban fáj, szólok edzőnek.

– Ne tedd! – kérte Sid fáradtan. Az ember azt gondolta volna – Sid legalábbis ezt gondolta annak idején, amikor úgy döntött otthagyja Shattuck-ot – hogy minden junioredző lelkesen veszi, ha egy világklasszis játékos érkezik a csapatába, aki új szintre emelheti őket. Az ember azt gondolta volna, hogy a győzelem, és Sid hozzájárulása az egyetlen, amivel az edző törődik majd. De bármennyire is értékelte az edzője a játékát, Sid tudta, mennyire bosszantja, hogy képtelen beilleszkedni az öltözőben, és hogy olyan gyakran megsérül, még ha ezek a sérülések csak apróságok voltak is. Legtöbbjük nem is az ő hibája volt – a játékostársai rossz néven vették, amiért jobb náluk, és az ellenfél verőlegényei folyton megtalálták: elgáncsolták, megütötték, az ütőjükkel feltartották – és bár ezt az edző is tudta, mégis képtelen volt nem a problémát látni benne.

Geno egy percig csendben figyelte, miközben a kardigánja húzózsinórjával babrált. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki nem tekintette Sidet fenyegetésnek – a legtöbben így tekintettek rá, jó esetben furcsa földönkívüliként. Genónak azonban erre nem volt szüksége, a játéka önmagában is épp elég fenomenális volt – de azért sem, mert ő Geno, aki már-már bosszantóan magabiztos, de sosem érzi szükségét, hogy másokat lejárasson; hatalmas mókamester, de a viccei sosem fordulnak át kegyetlenségbe. Valami különös Geno mágiának köszönhetően anélkül volt népszerű, hogy fel kellett volna adnia önmagát, és a népszerűségét az sem csökkentette, hogy egy olyan különccel barátkozott, mint Sid.

Sid hihetetlenül szerencsésnek érezte magát, hogy Geno a csapattársa lett, és még annál is szerencsésebbnek, amiért ő lett az utazások alatt a szobatársa. Ezt nem tehette tönkre csak azért, mert a gyomra megremegett, miközben Geno ujjait nézte, ahogy a húzózsinórral játszanak. Így hát Sid elkapta a pillantását, és próbált nem gondolni semmire.

– Nem szólok az edzőnek – mondta végül Geno –, de ha jobban fáj, szólsz nekem, rendben?

– Úgy lesz – ígérte meg Sid, bár nem szándékozott betartani. Geno szigorú szemöldökráncolásából ítélve, valamennyit kiolvasott belőle, ezért Sid gyorsan témát váltott. – Hazatelefonálsz ma este?

– Nem, tegnap skype-oltam mamával – felelte Geno. Igaz, hogy amikor Sid a juniorok közt játszott, a Skype még nem volt túl ismert, de nem javította ki; lassan kezdtek belejönni a szerepükbe, nem akarta, hogy kizökkenjenek. – Szeretnél filmet nézni?

– Inkább csak olvasnék – mondta Sid –, de te nyugodtan filmezz, ha szeretnél, nem zavar.

Geno sóhajtozva fintorgott.

– Nem, nekem is olvasni kell. Nem igazság, két nyelvet kell megtanulni. Angolt valamennyire legalább tudom, de franciát nulláról kell kezdeni, mint egy kisbaba.

– Biztosan menni fog – bíztatta Sid, és próbált nem lelkiismeret-furdalást érezni a saját pocsék franciatudása miatt.

Geno undorodva felhorkant.

– Iskolához olvasol, vagy szórakozásból?

– Óh, csak szórakozásból. Az egyik kedvenc töris könyvemet. 

– Orosz történelem? – lelkesedett Geno.

– Nem – felelte, aztán visszakozott. – Igazából, néhány része Oroszországról szól.

– Szuper – hangsúlyozta Geno. – Olvassuk együtt, ha már ilyen uncsik vagyunk.

– Oké – mosolygott Sid.

Meglehetősen biztos volt benne, hogy nem olvasással fogják tölteni az idejüket, de az sem zavarta volna, ha mégis úgy alakul. Az este már így is meglepően szórakoztató és furcsa mód megnyugtató volt. Felállt, hogy elővegye a könyvet, de fájdalmasan felszisszenve kénytelen volt újra leülni.

Geno azonnal az ágya mellett termett; bosszúsnak tűnt.

– A combod megint? Sid, mondtam…

– Tudom, tudom! – tiltakozott Sid, és dörzsölni kezdte a meghúzódott combját; eredménytelenül. – Kérlek, ne szólj az edzőnek! Esküszöm, reggelre jobb lesz. – Reggelre tényleg jobb lesz, a kötelék éjszaka gondoskodni fog róla, de ezt nem mondhatta. Ma este egyiküknek sem volt kötéstársa.

Geno morgolódva az ágyra igazgatta Sidet, míg kinyújtott lábakkal az ágytámlának nem dőlt, aztán felkapott egy párnát a saját ágyáról, és óvatosan Sid combja alá helyezte – a keze olyan gyengéd volt, hogy Sidnek a lélegzete is elakadt. Sid a szokásos tél eleji felszerelését viselte: cargo rövidnadrág és egy Rimouski kardigán, de így, hogy Geno ilyen közel volt és ilyen gyengéden nézett rá, szinte meztelennek érezte magát.

– Nem engeded, hogy szóljak az edzőnek – nézett Sidre fontolgatva –, és gondolom, nem engeded az se, hogy gyúrónak szóljak, mert ő meg szólna az edzőnek.

– Reggelre jobb lesz – próbálkozott Sid újra, Geno azonban megcsóválta a fejét.

– Kössünk üzletet, Sid. Ha nem engeded, hogy hívjam a gyúrót, engedned kell, hogy én gondoskodjak róla. Ha nem akarod, hogy én segítsek, akkor tényleg hívni fogom. Nem szeretem nézni, hogy szenvedsz – fejezte be olyan lágy hangon, hogy Sidnek azonmód őrült bűntudata támadt.

– Megengedem, hogy segíts – ígérte. Bármit, ha kiűzheti vele ezt a szomorúságot Geno hangjából. 

Egy perccel később azonban, amikor Geno azt mondta:

– Oké, szólj, ha rosszabb lesz – már meg is bánta, Geno ugyanis a combjára tette a kezét. Sid érezte a melegét a nadrág anyagán keresztül. Visszafogott egy kikívánkozó nyögést; nem akarta magára vonni a figyelmet, félt, mit olvasna le Geno az arcáról.

Geno óvatosan masszírozni kezdte, épphogy felpezsdítve a vérkeringését. Semmi illetlen nem volt benne, a keze szigorúan a nadrág anyaga fölött maradt, és a mozdulatai céltudatosak voltak, épp ahogy a gyúró masszírozta volna a meghúzódott izmokat. De Geno nem egy gyúró volt, hanem Geno, aki mindig mosolygott rá, gyönyörűen játszott, és valamiért viccesnek tartotta Sidet: olyas valakinek, akivel szórakoztató együtt lenni, nem pedig egy szerencsétlen különcnek, mint a többiek. Geno azonban nem tudta, hogy Sid meleg, és valószínűleg megutálja majd, ha egy egész szezon szobatársság után rájön, hogy Sid titkolózott, mi több, hazudott.

Geno halkan és folyamatosan csevegett, főként az angol nyelvről panaszkodott, és hogy mennyire illogikus – ez volt az egyik kedvenc témája – miközben a keze egyre erősebben és határozottabban dolgozott. Kitartóan masszírozta – Sid combja egyre jobban ellazult, és a korábbi szúrás is mintha csillapodott volna – és Sidnek elszörnyedve kellett konstatálnia, hogy lassan felizgul és megkeményedik. Próbált valami másra gondolni, bármire, elmenekülni az elméjébe, de Geno kellemes illata, a közelsége, és ahogy hozzá ért… Pedig csak azért érintette meg, mert gondoskodni akart róla, mert olyan jó barát volt, és Sid alávaló módon visszaélt a barátságával. De még a félelme és az önutálata sem volt elég hozzá, hogy az áruló merevedését, ami sátorként púpozta fel a nadrágját visszafogja, és persze, hogy Geno észrevette – a keze csak pár centire volt tőle. Ekkor hirtelen elcsendesedett, a keze pedig megdermedt Sid combján. Sid fájdalmas hangot hallatott, és elfordulva Genótól, az oldalára dőlve összegömbölyödött az ágyon, miközben minden idegszálával azon imádkozott, bár felébredhetne ebből a rémálomból – vagy legalább Geno állna fel, és hagyná magára, hogy úgy tehessenek, mintha mi sem történt volna.

De Geno persze nem így cselekedett. Hát persze, hogy még most is kedves volt, de az is lehet, hogy nem értette pontosan, mi történik. Kezét Sid vállára tette, és tétovázva megkérdezte:

– Sid, jól vagy?

– Bocsáss meg, Geno! – nyögte Sid, nehézkesen a torkában lévő gombóctól. A szeme égett, és pislognia kellett, hogy elűzze a könnycseppeket. A sírás az utolsó, amire most szüksége van.

– Miért kérsz bocsánatot? – Sid egy pillanatra azt hitte, Geno talán mégsem látta meg… de tudta, hogy ez nem igaz. Látta, ahogy Geno elhallgatott, és félrehúzta a kezét. – Azért…? Sid, ez teljesen normális – mondta határozottan. – Valaki hozzád ér, te meg… – Sóhajtva megszorította Sid vállát. – Gyerünk, Sid! Ne bújj el! Nem kell bocsánatot kérni, nem kell szégyellni magad. Normális dolog, ha jól érzed magad. Ugyan, Sid, nem kell ilyen nagy ügyet csinálni belőle!

Sid lassan, vonakodva ülő helyzetbe tornászta magát. A térdeit felhúzta maga előtt, és a biztonság kedvéért egy párnát is az ölébe tett, aztán a szeme sarkából Genóra lesett – túlzottan szégyellte magát, hogy egyenesen a szemébe nézzen.

– Mindenki így érez, ha megérintem – viccelődött Geno gyengéd szemekkel. – Azért van, mert nagyon jóképű vagyok, ez természetes.

Sid értékelte Geno megnyugtatására tett erőfeszítéseit, de ettől még ugyanúgy szeretett volna elbújni a föld alá szégyenében, és soha többé nem jönni elő.

– Sajnálom – mondta vékony hangon. – Nem akartalak kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni.

– Nem vagyok kellemetlen helyzetben. – Geno közelebb merészkedett, és a karjával átölelte Sid vállát; bizonygatásnak kellett volna tűnnie, mégsem tűnt annak.

– Nem szabadna hozzám érned – suttogta Sid. Remegett, de hogy a szégyentől vagy a félelemtől, az maga sem tudta.

– Miért?

– Mert… csak rosszabb lesz – vallotta be Sid vörösen égő arccal. És valóban, Geno erős karjai a válla körül, a szappanja illata az orrában és a teste melege Sid oldalánál egyáltalán nem segítették a merevedése lelankadását.

Geno a meglepetéstől mozdulatlanul hallgatott, majd megkérdezte:

– Ez… – szabad kezével a szorosan egymás mellett ülő testükre mutatott –, ez… ennyire jól esik? – Úgy tűnt, meglepődött, de legalább nem undor hallatszott a hangjában, és ez elég bátorságot adott Sidnek, hogy bevallja:

– Igen. – Geno, akinek több barátnője is volt már, és valószínűleg rengeteget szexelt, biztosan szánalmasnak tartja, hogy egy egyszerű baráti érintéstől így beindul.

Egy még hosszabb szünet következett, aztán egy tétova kérdés:

– Sid, te… _kedvelsz_ engem? Nem bárki érintése miatt, hanem, mert én érek hozzád?

Sid tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb ide lyukadnak majd ki. Hazudhatott volna, valószínűleg hazudnia kellett volna, de mégis mit mondott volna? _Nem, egyáltalán nem vagy különleges számomra. Csak egy meleg test vagy, bárki lehetnél._

Nem, nem létezett olyan univerzum, ahol bármely Sid ilyet mondott volna bármely Genónak. Ez volt az egyetlen hazugság, amit még a félelem – és nagyon is félt, a légzése kapkodóvá vált, a mellkasa összeszorult – kellős közepén sem volt képes kimondani. És Geno még mindig itt volt, még mindig átölelte, és nem ütötte meg, úgyhogy talán minden rendben lesz. Biztos nem akar többé a szobatársa lenni utazáskor, vagy hozzáérni, de talán még barátok maradhatnak.

– Én… igen – felelte Sid nyomorultul és lemondón. – Sajnálom, Geno! Én próbáltam. Komolyan próbáltam, de nem tehetek róla. Mindig olyan kedves vagy hozzám – folytatta Sid suttogva, miközben a térdét bámulta –, és mindig kiállsz értem a jégen, amikor az ellenfél rám száll, és nem nevetsz ki, ahogy a többiek. Nagyon-nagyon sajnálom. Komolyan, Geno, kibaszottul sajnálom. Nem akartam, hogy valaha is…

– Sid! – szakította félbe Geno keményen. – Nem kell bocsánatot kérni.

– De kell! – kötötte Sid az ebet a karóhoz. – Te… olyan kedves vagy hozzám, és én egész idő alatt úgy gondoltam rád… ahogy… biztosan soha nem szeretted volna, és…

Geno a bal kezébe fogta Sid arcát, maga felé fordította, és egy röpke másodpercre összeérintette az ajkukat, aztán hátrahúzódott, hogy Sid szemébe nézhessen.

– Nem kell bocsánatot kérni – ismételte lágyan, és a szeme sarka ráncba szalad a mosolyától.

Sid alig bírt gondolkodni. Az ajkaik felfoghatatlanul közel voltak, és Geno megcsókolta. _Megcsókolta!_

– Én is… próbáltam nem érezni – mondta óvatosan, és az ujjai remegtek Sid arcán –, de már először, amikor csapathoz jöttem, láttam, milyen különleges vagy. Nem csak a jégen, nem csak a játékod tetszett, sok más okból is különleges vagy. Sose nevetsz ki rossz angolom miatt, mindig segítesz az iskolában, maradsz velem gyakorolni. Kedvellek, Sid. Nagyon kedvellek.

Sidnek még mindig nehezére esett Geno csókján kívül bármi másra gondolnia.

– Nem tudtam – mondta tompán.

– Nem akartam, hogy tudd – vallotta be, és kezét az ölébe ejtve összehúzta magát. – Nem gondoltam, hogy te is így érzel. Tudtam, hogy kedvelsz, mint barátot, de más barátaid is vannak a csapatban. Nem tudtam, hogy különleges vagyok számodra, mint ahogy te különleges vagy én számomra.

– Különleges vagy számomra – mondta Sid hevesen megismételve korábbi szavait. Geno mosolya elvette a lélegzetét. Helyes volt; mások talán nem így gondolták, de Sid mindig is jóképűnek látta; és nem bírta megállni, hogy meg ne érintse az arcát: mintha bizonyítékra lenne szüksége, hogy ez a valóság, hogy Geno valóban itt van, és nem csak a képzelete játszik vele. – Meg… megcsókolhatlak? – kérdezte, de rögtön ostobán érezte magát.

Geno felnevetett, de nem volt benne gúny; aztán bólintott, mire Sid összeszedte a bátorságát, és mintha először tenné, megcsókolta – mert ennek a Sidnek és ennek a Genónak tényleg ez volt az első csókja. Fizikailag nem olyan volt, mint egy első csók – nem is lehetett, amikor ilyen jól ismerték már egymás testét, és Sid még a valószerűség kedvéért sem volt hajlandó bénán csókolózni – de valami furcsa módon mégis újnak tűnt. Ilyen lenne, gondolta Sid lehunyva a szemét, ha a múltjuk terhei, a kötéskrízis és az előtte eltelt évek keserű magánya nélkül csókolhatná meg Genót.

Mire Sid visszahúzódva megtörte a csókot, Geno szeme elsötétedett, és a keze birtoklón markolt Sid vállára.

– Akarlak, Sid – nyögte rekedten. – De nem akarom, hogy úgy érezd, muszáj, hogy olyan dolgot tegyél, amire még nem vagy készen.

– Én is akarlak. – Sid szíve őrülten dobogott. – Nem tudom, hogy készen állok-e… _mindenre,_ de… szeretnélek megérinteni. Szeretnék örömet okozni neked. – Nyelt egy nagyot, és megkérdezte: – Sokszor… sokszor szexeltél már?

– Nem tudom, sok-e – kuncogott Geno. – Néhányszor. Párszor fiúkkal, párszor lányokkal. Te, Sid?

Sid már nyitotta a száját, hogy elmondja az igazságot – hogy ennyi idős korára már jó pár elbaszott leckét megtanult a szexről, és hogy a fiúk vagy közömbösek voltak iránta, vagy kifejezetten kegyetlenek – de meggondolta magát. Nem azt _akarta_ mondani. Ez egy játék, nem kell az igazat mondania. Ebben a fantáziavilágban ő dönthet róla, mi az igazság, és azt akarta, mondani:

– Nem. – Nagyot nyelt. – Senkivel. Te… te vagy az első.

Teljesen készületlenül érték a szemébe szúró könnyek és a torkába nyilalló szorítás, amikor kimondta ezeket a szavakat – te jóságos isten, a gyomra szinte összefacsarodott, annyira vágyott rá, bár igaz lenne. Milyen nagyon vágyott rá, bár tisztán és érintetlenül jöhetett volna Genóhoz, bár előbb tanulta volna meg, milyen a szeretetteljes szex, mint azt, hogy milyen a szégyenteli. Nem is annyira Geno miatt – holott őszintén kívánta, bár valami egyszerűbbet és világosabbat kínálhatna számára a valódi szexuális életüknél – hanem önmagáért. Hosszú ideig beletörődött a korai szexuális élményeibe, még hálás is volt, hogy legalább ennyi tapasztalat megadatott számára, mielőtt teljesen lemondott róla, most azonban máshogy gondolta. Most, hogy végre volt az életében valami jó, valami egészséges, amihez hasonlíthatta, már szenvedélyesen kívánta, bár soha ne történt volna meg egyik sem – már képes volt dühöt és szomorúságot érezni a gyermekért, akinek ilyen kegyetlen leckét tanított az élet.

– Az első – ismételte Geno. Nem hívta fel Sid figyelmét a nyilvánvaló hazugságra, és a köteléken átszűrődő rengeteg érzelemre sem reagált, ehelyett ámulva és kicsit idegesen nézett rá. Végig tartotta magát a szerepéhez, és Sid iszonyú hálás volt ezért. – Picit ijesztő, Sid – vallotta be. – Nagy felelősség. De vigyázok rád – ígérte, és egy könnyű csókot lehelt Sid ajkára. – Meglátod, jó lesz.

– Tudom, hogy vigyázol rám – motyogta Sid, és ő is megcsókolta Genót: tétován és gyengéden, behunyt szemmel. A tinédzser Sidnek fogalma sem lett volna, hogy ez mennyire igaz; hogy Geno milyen jó lesz majd hozzá, mennyire vigyáz rá; de a felnőtt Sid pontosan tudta. Geno mellett olyan biztonságban érezte magát, ahogy soha senki más mellett. E miatt a bizalom miatt merte ezt kérni tőle, és elfogadni, amikor beleegyezett.

A csók után Geno gyengéd tekintettel Sidre mosolygott.

– Mit szeretnél, mit csináljunk? – kérdezte. – Mi az, amire készen állsz?

Sid az alsó ajkát harapdálva elgondolkozott.

– Én… a kezünkkel? – javasolta, aztán elpirult. – Úgy értem, nem… nem… bent, csak…

Geno egy megnyugtató csókkal elvágta az ideges szóáradatot. Az ujjai könnyűek és melegek voltak Sid állán.

– Tudom, mire gondolsz. Hogy megfogjuk egymásnak, és… kiverjük… ugye? – mutatta a kezével, és várakozóan Sidre pillantott.

– Igen – felelte Sid szégyenlősen. – Szeretnéd?

Geno óvatosa megfogta Sid kezét, ringatva a kezei közé vette, és lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja.

– Igen – lehelte, és Sid megborzongott, amikor a meleg fuvallat megcirógatta az ujjait. – Szeretném. Szeretem a kezeidet, Sid. Sokat gondoltam rá…

– Óh! – Sid érezte, hogy elpirul. – De jó!

Geno semmi jelét nem adta, hogy egyhamar elengedné Sid kezét – a hüvelykujjával végigkövette a vénákat a kézfején, miközben apró csókokkal hintette be az álla vonalát. Még annál is jobb érzés volt, mint ahogy Sid elképzelte, és még attól is megmenekült, hogy neki kelljen kitalálnia, mihez kezdjen a kezével. Úgy érezte, az sem lenne baj, ha Geno csak fogná a kezét és csókolgatná még egy ideig, de épp a terveik megvitatásának kellős közepén tartottak, ezért megkérdezte:

– Szeretnéd… most?

– Te döntesz, Sid – felelte Geno, és újra Sid szemébe nézett. Finoman a kezét is megszorította. – Ha most szeretnéd, most csináljuk, ha várni szeretnél, hogy még csókolózzunk, akkor csókolózunk, rendben?

Sid késztetést érzett, hogy siessen, félt, hogy különben csalódást okoz Genónak, esetleg gyerekesnek tűnik… de Geno olyan őszintének tűnt, hogy Sid végül úgy döntött, hisz neki – ha Sid várni akar, Geno szívesen vár rá.

– Talán… előbb még csókolózzunk egy kicsit.

Geno bólintott.

– Még csókok – értett egyet ünnepélyesen.

Miközben csókolóztak – kezüket figyelmesen derékvonalon felül tartva – Sid fokozatosan lehúzta Genót, míg egymás mellett nem feküdtek. Geno általában szerette, ha Sid van felül, élvezte, ahogy Sid teste a matracba nyomja – de ma este ő hajolt oltalmazón Sid fölé. Nagyon-nagyon jó érzés volt.

_Te döntesz,_ mondta Geno, így Sid volt, aki továbblendítette a dolgokat: a kezét végigvezette Geno mellkasán, és egy centire a nadrágja derekától megállt.

– Szabad? 

– Igen – bíztatta szerető szemmel. – Bárhol megérinthetsz, Sid. Bárhogyan. Sid minden érintését szeretem. 

– Mi van, ha béna leszek? – bökte ki, mielőtt még fülig pirult volna. – Istenem, bocsi! – Amikor első alkalommal lefeküdt Genóval, túl kimerült volt az idegeskedéshez; és most szórakozottan tapasztalta, mennyi bizonytalanság fortyogott benne a felszín alatt, csak arra várva, hogy kitörjön.

Geno megrázva a fejét azt mondta: 

– Nem tudsz rossz lenni. Te érintesz, csak jó lehet, mert mindennél jobban akarlak. Oké?

– Oké! – suttogta Sid. Hinnie kell benne; Geno tekintete, ahogy ránézett, nem hagyott más választást. – Oké.

Kigombolta és kicipzárazta a nadrágját. Mikor végre a kezében tartotta Geno farkát, felnézett rá iránymutatásért, de Geno csak mosolygott.

– Sid minden érintését szeretem – ismételte. – Nem bonyolult, csak… játssz vele, próbáld ki. Mint mikor kipróbálsz egy új botot – tette hozzá egy csintalan mosollyal, ami sok-sok botos szóvicc eljövetelét jelezte. Sid akaratlanul is felnevetett. Hagyta, hogy Geno változtasson a helyzetükön: most ő feküdt a hátán, Sid pedig felette, hogy megérinthesse és megtanulhassa a testét.

Úgy döntött, megfogadja Geno tanácsát, és csak játszik, bár kissé nehéz volt koncentrálni, amikor Geno mindent megtett, hogy elterelje a figyelmét éhes csókjaival, melyektől Sid hangosan nyögdécselt. Megragadta a lehetőséget, hogy újratanulja a kezével Geno férfiasságát – az előbőr érzékeny peremét, a felszínét behálózó vénák domborulatát – mintha mindez teljesen új lenne a számára. És amikor a könnyed érintések már túl kínzóak voltak, amikor Geno pihegése zokogásra váltott, bár továbbra is bizonygatta Sidnek, hogy _jó, minden jó, bármi jó,_ Sid végre úgy érintette, ahogy szerette és szüksége volt rá. Mert vidám és jó, sőt még annál is több volt eljátszani, hogy a testük idegen egymás számára, de az igazságot – Geno testének apró titkait, melyeket mára kívülről tudott – soha nem cserélte volna el erre az ártatlanságra. Geno magja a hasára ömlött, amikor Sid nevét kiáltva elélvezett.

– Nagyon jó, Sid – mormolta, miután áhítatosan végigsimított Sid arcán. – Nagyon élveztem.

Sid megpróbálta elképzelni, milyen lett volna, ha az első partnere, aki elélvezett a kezei közt, ilyen áhítattal nézett volna rá, és ilyen gyengéden érintette volna ahelyett, hogy vállon veregeti, és a szemét lesütve magára hagyja. Elgondolkozott, vajon hosszú távon változtatott-e volna bármin is, vagy mindenképpen arra jutott volna, hogy a sufniba dugja a másokkal való szex gondolatát, míg teljesen belepi a por. Talán érzelgős ostobaság, de csak arra tudott gondolni, hogyha akkor régen lett volna egy Genója, szinte lehetetlen lett volna feladnia. Isten a megmondhatója, most sem tudta elképzelni, hogy Genót valaha feladja. Többé már nem. 

– Sid? – Geno szemöldöke enyhén összeszaladt, miközben Sidre nézett.

– Bocsánat! – Sid lehajolt, és csókot nyomott a két szemöldöke közti árokra. – Csak elgondolkoztam, hogy milyen jó volt. Milyen jó volt veled.

Geno szélesen mosolygott.

– Még nem tudod, milyen jó – húzta magához Sidet egy újabb csókra. – Megígértem, hogy gondoskodok rólad, hogy jó lesz neked. Megengeded, Sid? Megengeded, hogy örömet okozzak neked?

– Igen – mondta Sid, mélyen Geno szemébe nézve. A farka hevesen lüktetett a Geno tekintetében izzó ígérettől. – Sze… szeretném. Nagyon. Kérlek szépen!

Geno óvatosan az oldalára igazgatta Sidet, majd mögé tekeredett: a térdét Sid térde mögé dugta, egyik kezét párnaként a feje alá tette, a másikkal pedig védelmezően átkarolta a testét. Egy puha csókot rejtett Sid füle mögé, majd lassan lenyúlt, és az ujjaival végigsimított Sid sliccén.

– Rendben, Sid?

– Igen. – Sid megcirógatta Geno kezét, összefűzve az ujjaikat. Genónak így kicsit nehezebb volt lehúzni a cipzárját, de egyszer sem próbálta lerázni magáról Sid kezét, és Sid igazán élvezte, hogy az ujjaik így összegabalyodtak. Amikor Geno letolta a nadrág derekát, Sid tekergőzve segített levenni, és amikor Geno keze végre a farkához ért, hangosan felnyögött. Geno is nyögött, mintha Sid farkának érintése valami elképzelhetetlen gyönyörűség lett volna. Sid nem értette, de… akkor is rohadt szexi volt.

– Hogy szereted, Sid? – kérdezte Geno, és lassú, egyenletes ritmusba kezdett. – Gyorsan szereted, lassan? Milyen szorosan? Legyen nedvesebb? – Geno keze már így is nedves volt, és Sid csípője akaratlanul előre lendült, amikor rájött, hogy a saját magját kente a kezére.

– Először lassan szeretem, aztán gyorsabban – felelte, és a légzése szakadozottá vált, ahogy a meleg, sürgető gyönyör gyűlni kezdett a gerince tövében. – De legjobban téged szeretlek, Geno. A legjobb, mert te csinálod.

– Sid – lehelte Geno, és lehajolt, hogy bekebelezhesse Sid ajkát. Még mindig a teste köré tekeredett, és minden porcikája azt ordította: _ez az ember fontos számomra, törődöm vele._ Sid soha nem érzett még ilyen biztonságot, ilyen bizonyosságot. Lehunyta a szemét, és mindent elengedett: minden bizonytalanságot, minden kételyt, minden tétovázást. Nem gondolkozott, csak érzett: Geno meleg erejét a háta mögött, a kezei okozta olvasztó gyönyört a farkán – tökéletesen szoros, tökéletesen lassú, aztán végre gyorsabb, épp ahogy Sid mondta – míg nyögve átengedte magát a gyönyörnek, abban a biztos tudatban, hogy Geno akkor is tartani fogja, amikor vége lesz.

Sid nem sietett visszatérni a valóságba – boldogan úszott az endorfintengeren, és az örökkévalóságig bírta volna hallgatni Geno áhítatos hangzású orosz suttogását, de akkor Geno újra csókolni kezdte, és ez már Sidtől is igényelt némi közreműködést, így aztán megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztuljon. Szenvedélyesen űzte Geno nyelvét, míg Geno elégedetten nyögdécselni kezdett.

Amikor Geno visszahúzódott, Sidre mosolygott; az arca kipirult, a tekintete gyengéd volt.

– Szia, Sid!

Sid mosolya meglehetősen bugyutának érződött, de nem foglalkozott vele.

– Szia, Geno! – Sidet úgy nevelték, hogy soha ne vadásszon dicséretre, de a kapcsolatuk során megtanulta, hogy Geno igen is szeret kedves dolgokat mondani róla, így aztán nyugodt lélekkel meg merte kérdezni:

– Jó volt? Te… te is élvezted?

Geno mosolya ellágyult, és egy szemérmes csókot lehelt az ajkára.

– Nagyon jó. Legjobb. Ahogy mondtam. Neked jó volt, Sid? Jól vigyáztam rád? Jó volt első alkalom?

_Az első._ Jóságos isten! Sid szeme újra égni kezdett, a hangja rekedten szólt.

– Az volt, G. Tökéletes volt. Ez volt a tökéletes első alkalom. Bárcsak… – Pislognia kellett, hogy visszafogja a könnyeket. – Bárcsak tényleg az lett volna! Olyan nagyon szeretném.

– Az volt – mondta Geno; halk, de sürgető hangja meglepte Sidet. – Szeretnéd, hogy ez legyen az első? Ez az első. Te döntöd el, mi számít. A fiúk, akik szemét mód bántak veled, nem számítanak. Ha nem akarod, nem kell magadban cipelni őket. Felejtsd el őket, Sid! Nem érdemlik meg, hogy emlékezz rájuk.

Sid erre még soha nem gondolt, és időbe telt, míg megemésztette a szavakat. Geno türelmesen várt, a lehelete melegen és egyenletesen cirógatta Sid tarkóját. Amint azonban Sidnek lehetősége adódott végiggondolni, rá kellett jönnie, hogy Genónak igaza van. Nem tudja a múltját elfelejteni – az most és mindörökké a része, az formálta azzá az emberré, akivé mára lett – de arról dönthet, hogyan emlékszik rá. Eldöntheti, mennyire számítson, és már önmagában ez a tudat megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el.

Megfordult Geno karjában, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

– Köszi, G – mondta lágyan. – Köszönöm, hogy ezt mondtad, és… hogy megtetted ezt értem. Tényleg nagyon…

Geno azonban idegesen félbeszakította.

– Szeretnéd, hogy… vége a játéknak? 

Sid meglepetten pislogott.

– Öh… hát… igen, azt gondoltam, de ha… szeretnéd még folytatni?

– Igen – mondta Geno. Hangja puha volt, de eltökélt. – Még valamit szeretnék csinálni. Ha nem gond, hogy még egy kicsit folytassuk. Csak egy egész picikét.

Sid meglepődött, és meg is hatódott. Amikor kitervelte a mai estét, és elmondta Genónak, azt gondolta, Geno _érte_ fogja megtenni: hogy segítsen neki; és közben persze ő is jól érezze magát, de Sid mindenképpen úgy gondolt rá, mint egy szívességre. Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy Geno is talál benne valamit önmaga számára. És bármi is legyen az, amire Genónak még szüksége van, Sid meg akarta adni neki.

– Oké, rendben – felelte bátorítóan. – Akkor… folytassuk!

– Jó – felelte Geno egy csókkal. A mosolya azonban tétova volt.

– Hozok törölközőt, hogy letisztálkodjunk, jó?

– Jól van, G. Köszi! – Miközben Geno a fürdőszobába ment, Sid megpróbálta kitalálni, mi az, amit keres. Tudta, hogy a találgatás teljesen felesleges, bármi lehet az, mégis iszonyúan fúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság.

Miután Geno visszajött egy meleg, nedves törölközővel, ráérősen letisztogatta Sid hasát, majd a kezét is.

– Megígértem, hogy gondoskodom rólad – emlékeztette Sidet csendesen.

– Nagyon jól gondoskodtál rólam – biztosította Sid, megragadva Geno pillantását. – Tényleg nagyon jól.

– Jó. – Geno most megint idegesnek tűnt, és folyamatosan a törölközőt birizgálta. – Ha… ha szeretnéd, ha megengeded, arra gondoltam… talán… újra… gondoskodhatnék rólad. Nem tudom, szeretnéd-e. Lehet, neked csak egy alkalom volt…

– Nem – vágta rá Sid hevesen. – Nem egyszeri alkalom volt, nem, ha te nem úgy akarod. Mondtam, hogy különleges vagy számomra, G, és… komolyan is gondoltam. Nem szeretném, hogy csak egy alkalom legyen.

– Akkor mi… most… járunk? A barátom leszel? – kérdezte Geno, és olyan feszült reménykedéssel nézett Sidre, hogy Sid szíve belesajdult.

Tinédzser Sid – az a Sid, akit most eljátszott – már rég a reflektorfényben élt. Hogy eleve óvatos természetű volt, vagy az állandó figyelem tette azzá, maga sem tudta. Azt azonban biztosan tudta, hogy a tinédzser énje számára egy barát ötlete – egy baráté, aki a felfedezés veszélyének tenné ki, aki talán elvárná, hogy nyíltan valljon a szexualitásáról, aki szeretné mindenki előtt megfogni a kezét, és elkísérni a végzősök báljára – halálosan rémisztő lenne. Minden lehetséges nyereséget figyelembe véve – és Geno kétség kívül felmérhetetlenül hatalmas nyereség – sem volt Sid biztos benne, hogy a tinédzser énje elég bátor lett volna elfogadni egy ilyen ajánlatot.

De ez nem baj. Sid sem az a fiú többé. Igazán megadhatja a fiatalkori önmagának ezt az ajándékot – lehet, hogy egy évtizedet késett vele, de ennek ellenére is szükségszerű és gyönyörű. Ma már azt is tudta, hogy a szerelem és a biztonság végül egyensúlyba kerül, még ha, erről akkor fogalma sem volt.

– Igen – suttogta, és a mosolya nevetségesen széles és örömteli volt. – Igen. Járunk. Mindig gondoskodni fogunk egymásról.

Geno megragadta Sidet, és minden erejével magához szorította egy szinte már fájó ölelésre. Amikor megismételte, hogy _járunk,_ a hangja elakadt, és a mellkasa zaklatottan remegett.

– Geno? – kérdezte Sid, nem érteve, hogy mi történik.

– Csak boldog vagyok, Sid – suttogta, és egyszerre tűnt kimerültnek és megkönnyebbültnek. – Csak boldog vagyok. Meg kellett kérdeznem. Meg kellett kérnem, legyél a barátom. És megtettem, és ez… jó. Most már nem kell tovább játszanunk.

– Rendben – bólintott Sid egyetértőn. Még mindig nem értette, mi történt, de bármi is volt, úgy tűnt Genónak épp erre volt szüksége.

Miután levetkőztek, és összegömbölyödtek a takaró alatt, Geno egy Aljosa nevű fiúról mesélt, akit szeretett, anélkül, hogy tudott volna róla – akit használt, anélkül, hogy tudta volna, mennyivel többet érdemel. 

– Sose kértem, hogy legyen a barátom – mormolta, és a szeme sarkából patakzottak a könnyek. –Kellett volna, de mikor mi felnőttünk, ahol felnőttünk, ilyenre nem is gondoltál. Lehetetlen volt, mint… mint a sárkányok meg boszorkányok; csak gyerekmese, érted? De jobban kellett volna tudnom. Jobban kellett volna bánnom vele. Úgy sajnálom, Sid!

Sid szorosan tartotta, és próbálta kitalálni, mit mondjon neki. Talán azt, hogy _megbocsátok?_ Kivéve, hogy nem Sid feladata volt, hogy megbocsásson valami olyasmiért, amit Geno valaki más ellen követett el. Talán arra várt, hogy majd azt mondja neki, _megbocsátok, amiért olyan voltál, mint azok a fiúk, akik úgy tönkretettek engem?_ Kivéve, hogy úgy hangzott, Geno sokkal kedvesebb volt Aljosához, mint ahogy Siddel bántak a csapattársai. Sosem csúfolta, sosem fenyegette meg, sosem nevette ki. Végül megfontoltan azt mondta:

– Azt hiszem, mindenki életében van olyan pont, ahova szeretne visszamenni és megváltoztatni. Ez… – a nevetése még a saját fülének is vizenyősen hangzott – …ez volt a mai este lényege, azt hiszem. Szerettem volna újra csinálni, még ha csak játékból is, és nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy te is.

Geno lassan bólintott, és kicsit szorosabban fogta a kezei közé Sid ujjait.

– Igazad van.

– Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy elfelejthetjük – folytatta suttogva –, de eldönthetjük, hogyan emlékezzünk. Te mondtad, és szerintem igazad van.

– Igaz – értett egyet Geno, és már kevésbé volt meggyötört. Megtörölgette az arcát, kifújta az orrát, és a párnára tette a fejét Sid mellé.

– Jó volt – mondta neki Sid. Biztosra vette, hogy ezt Geno is tudja, de el akarta mondani. – Köszönöm, hogy megtetted.

– Nekem is jó volt – szólt Geno reszelős hangon. – Jó ötlet. Örülök, hogy kérted. Eljátszani, hogy gyerekek vagyunk egész más, mint eljátszani, hogy sztriptíz táncos, de ez is izgi. Ez is nagyon jó.

Hazamehettek volna, hogy otthon, a saját ágyukban aludjanak, de ez az ágy már meleg volt, ráadásul kényelmes is, és olyan jó érzés volt Genót a karjaiban tartani. A szép emlékekről már nem is beszélve.

– Maradjunk – mondta Genónak, és a szeme hamarosan lecsukódott.


End file.
